


Follado por el mariscal; sterek [os] 🏈

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Español | Spanish, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Top Derek, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Después de ganar el partido, Derek quiere celebrar la victoria con un sexy porrista.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	Follado por el mariscal; sterek [os] 🏈

🏈  
Era el último minuto del partido.  
Derek Hale corría con el balón hacia la zona de anotación  
Todos estaban expectantes y emocionados con aquella jugada  
El muchacho era increíblemente veloz y evitaba sútilmente ser derribado por el equipo contrario.  
Lanzó perfectamente el balón a su compañero de equipo,y este llegó a la zona de anotación,dandole la victoria a su equipo.  
🏆  
-eres una jodida leyenda,Hale-  
-gracias-miró sonriente a aquel chico y le guiñó el ojo  
Se acercó a su auto  
-que lanzamiento,Hale-Scott y Derek juntaron sus manos y se dieron un abrazo de "cuates" palmeandose las espaldas  
-gracias McCall-  
-me imagino que irás a casa de Jackson para celebrar la victoria-  
-por supuesto,no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-  
-cool,te veo allá-  
-claro..-  
-hola Dereksito-Malia apareció de repente  
Derek cerró y abrió los ojos fastidiado y se giró para verla  
-necesito que nos lleves-  
A su lado estaba Stiles,uno de los chicos que hacía parte de la escuadra de animadores en la que su prima era la capitana  
Derek nunca se había fijado en las torneadas piernas del mejor amigo de su prima/hermana  
No estaba nada mal.  
-ya qué-  
Se subieron al auto y Derek arrancó.  
...  
Cuando llegaron a casa,Malia se entrometió en el camino de Derek  
-¿ahora qué quieres?-  
-si no vienen por nosotros,tendrás que llevarnos a casa de Jackson-  
-sólo te digo que cuando esté listo,me iré de inmediato-  
-te conozco,te demorarás un siglo,así que,ya sabes-  
El pelinegro subió a su habitación  
-menos mal y lo que usarás está aquí,no quería llegar sola a casa de Whittemore-  
Malia se acercó a su mejor amigo  
-si no viene Liam,que es lo más probable,sé que llamarás a Scott-  
-claro que lo llamaré,pero no creo que se le ocurra venir a recogerme-  
-púes despúes de que se acostaron no deja de llamarte,y yo sé que a ti te gusta-  
La chica rodó los ojos riendo  
Ambos subieron por las escaleras y se encerraron en la habitación de la chica  
-¿es cierto que te vieron besuqueandote con Raeken?-la chica le preguntó divertidamente,mientras abría su armario  
-claro que no,tú sabes lo heterosexuales que son esos machos fornidos del equipo-respondió sarcásticamente  
-ya,ya entiendo-la chica rió  
-aunque creo que sólo él es un "heteroflexible" de ellos-  
-y todo para ti-  
Volvieron a reír  
El móvil de Malia empezó a sonar  
Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y emocionados  
La chica tomó el teléfono  
-es Scott,Dios,y yo que iba a llamarlo-  
-mejor que te hubiese llamado él-  
Malia contestó  
-hola..sí..¿sí?..sí..ok,te veo aquí..bye-  
La chica colgó  
-AHHHH-  
-¿qué pasó?-  
-tengo que alistarme rápido,Scott vendrá por mí-  
Stiles sonrió emocionado  
-bueno,date prisa,yo le enviaré un mensaje a Liam ya,porque no quiero ser mal tercio-  
-gracias Sti-la chica emocionada se encerró al baño  
...  
-nada que contesta este pendejo-Stiles lanzó su móvil hacia la cama de su amiga  
-me gustaría llevarte,pero sabes lo que pueda ocurrir en el auto de Scott..-  
-te juro que despúes del verano conseguiré un jodido auto-  
-yo igual quiero uno-  
Le llegó un mensaje a Malia  
-es Scott,ya llegó...le pediré a Derek que te lleve-  
-mmm..si es que quiere-  
-te llevará,le caes mejor que yo-  
-cualquiera le cae mejor que tú-  
Ambos rieron  
-como sea,le diré y sé que aceptará,ahora debe estar afeitándose o quién sabe,se demora bastante,pero siempre llega a tiempo-  
-bien..suerte con Scott-  
-y la tendré-ambos se abrazaron-te veo en la fiesta-  
-bye-  
El chico tomó una toalla y se adentró al baño para ducharse  
..  
Al salir,se quitó la toalla y empezó a secar su cuerpo con ella  
Cogió la ropa que había escogido para ir a la fiesta de Jackson.  
Lo primero que tomó fué su tanga;era un chico de bóxers y calzoncillos,pero siempre usaba una de esas cuando salía de fiesta y probablemente conseguía con quién follar y a los chicos les encantaban.  
Se la puso y se miró al espejo  
Comenzó a secar su cabello y divisó el uniforme de porrista de Malia  
Sonrió divertido y tomó sólo la falda  
Se la puso y se miró frente al espejo  
Dió un par de vueltas y empezó a ponerse en posiciones provocativas aún frente al espejo  
Tomó su móvil y decidió tomarse una selfie usándola  
-joder,que bien te ves en esa faldita-  
Stiles abrió sus ojos como platos,y se giró rápidamente,para ver a Derek asomado por la puerta 3  
El menor iba a quitarse la falda,pero decidió no hacerlo,ya que usaba una tanga,y aquel chico iba a ponerse más molestoso  
-me imagino que ahora piensas decirle a todo el equipo-  
-tal vez..-Derek sonrió divertidamente y entró a la habitación,cerrando la puerta con seguro  
Se acercó al chico lentamente  
-me gustaría una vueltecita-  
-deja de molestar y sal,tengo que cambiarme..-  
-es mi casa y yo mando-  
Stiles alzó una ceja  
-entonces iré al baño..-  
El menor se sentía muy incómodo,pero no se mostraba así frente a Derek  
-dame un permiso,porfavor-Stiles le pidió sonriéndole falsamente,cuando el pelinegro se puso enfrente de la puerta del baño  
-sólo quiero que me regales una vueltecita,primor..-  
El menor rodó los ojos  
-los chistesitos para otro momento,ahora tengo que cambiarme para ir a la fiesta-  
-si no me das lo que pido,no te llevaré a la fiesta-Derek se cruzó de brazos mirándolo divertidamente  
-joder,que pesado e idiota,por eso no acostumbro a tratar con heterosexuales descerebrados-  
-como si Raeken fuese muy listo-soltó el mayor sorprendiendo un poco a Stiles  
-no sabía que fueras tan chismoso..-  
-es de lo que todos hablan-Derek se encogió de hombros-y como a ambos les da igual cuando les dicen algo al respecto-  
-no creo que importe si todos saben que te acostaste con alguien cualquiera-  
-¿lo has hecho con más chicos del equipo?-  
Stiles frunció el ceño  
-vaya,veo que te encanta el chisme,otro día te invito a tomar café con mis amigas-  
El pelinegro lo miró algo molesto  
-bien,vamos a ver quién te llevará a casa de Jackson-  
Stiles frunció el ceño  
-bien,ya grandulón,no te enojes,pero al menos dame permiso para entrar al baño-  
-date una vueltecita-el pelinegro se encogió de hombros  
Stiles rodó los ojos y obedeció  
Derek se lamió los labios  
El chico tenía un culo perfecto y una cinturita exquisita  
Listo para comerselo.  
-¿contento?-  
-no tanto..-el mayor habló con voz ronca mientras llevaba su mano a su entrepierna  
-¿qué haces?-Stiles frunció el ceño observando aquella acción del mayor  
-si tanto te molestó que te viera con esa faldita..¿por qué no te la has quitado?-habló Derek levantándole la falda,esperando que estuviera desnudo,pero grande fué su sorpresa cuando vió esa ardiente tanga-jo der..-  
-ya déjame en paz-Stiles lo hizo a un lado ya fastidiado y abrió la puerta del baño  
Derek lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para apegarlo a él  
-deja de fastidiarme ya,hetero idiota-  
-¿esto te parece hetero?-  
Derek lo tomó de la nuca y acercó su rostro al de él para besarlo de una vez  
Stiles estaba sorprendido y rompió el beso  
-¿qué haces?-  
-dejarte en claro que es lo que quiero..-  
Derek iba a besarlo nuevamente,pero Stiles se hizo a un lado  
-y..¿qué es lo que quieres..?-  
-primero,llevarte a mi habitación,y..segundo..hacerte mío..-  
Stiles lo miró con desconfianza  
-¿no estarás jugandome una broma?-  
-cuando tengas mi polla dentro de ti,te darás cuenta de que no lo es..-  
El menor rió y se mordió el labio  
volvieron a besarse  
Derek lo tomó por la cintura y lo cargó  
El menor enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del quarterback  
-¿estamos solos aquí?-  
-sí..-  
Salieron de la habitación  
Derek lo tenía cargado con sus manos posadas en sus redondetes glúteos  
Rápidamente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del mayor,quién trataba de alcanzar la perilla para abrir mientras besuqueaba al porrista  
-joder..-  
Gloriosamente abrió la puerta y ambos pudieron entrar  
Derek se sentó en la cama con el chico encima de él  
Se besaban con rudeza y desesperación  
-siéntate en mi cara-le ordenó Derek dandole una nalgada  
El menor rodó los ojos sonriendo y obedeció  
El quarterback se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y Stiles caminó sobre la cama para posar de pie frente a Derek  
-que vista-sonrió el pelinegro  
El menor se puso de cuclillas y volvió a su anterior posición  
-maldición-  
Stiles rió y se agachó para acercar de una vez su culo al rostro del muchacho  
Derek hizo a un lado la tanga y acarició la rosada y apetitosa entrada del menor  
Humedeció dos de sus dedos y empezó a dilatar la entrada del chico,comenzando con el medio y luego llevando el indice a esta  
Embestía aquella entrada sin parar y Stiles se encontraba en el cielo  
Sacó sus dedos y abrió la entrada del chico para dar paso a su lengua a través de esta  
-mhmm-el menor ahogó un gemido cerrando los ojos  
El chico empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo mientras era embestido por la larga y juguetona lengua de Derek  
-ah..mhmm..Dios..-  
Stiles se arrodillo sobre la cama aún con su trasero pegado al rostro del quarterback  
Llevó sus manos al cinturón del mayor  
Se lo quitó y le desabotonó sus jeans  
Derek aún seguía comiéndole el culo sin parar  
Stiles estaba enloquecido  
Gimió al sentir la lengua de Derek recorrerlo todo por milésima vez y se mordió el labio al verlo deshacerse de sus vaqueros  
Abrió los ojos cuando vió el palpitante y enorme miembro del mayor queriendo escapar de aquellos Calvin Klein  
Ambos se deshicieron de la ropa interior del otro a la vez  
Stiles empezó a masturbar la polla de Derek mientras él seguía con su rimjob  
Stiles se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la cama  
Derek se quitó su playera,dejando al descubierto su musculatura  
El mayor se sentó sobre esta y se acercó a la esquina de la cama justo en frente de Stiles  
El chico tomó la polla de Derek,la masturbó y la llevó a su boca sin pensarlo dos veces  
Chupeteó el glande y lamió la majestuosa y gruesa longitud,para posteriormente introducirla a su boca  
-joder..-Derek apretó los labios echando su cabeza hacia atrás  
Stiles chupaba la enorme verga del quarterback tan eróticamente  
El mayor estaba tan descolocado y con ojos de lujuria  
El castaño estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y el placer era indescriptible  
Derek estiró su mano hacia su mesita de noche  
De donde sacó un condón y el lubricante  
Stiles lo miró y dejó de mamarle la polla  
Se levantó e iba a quitarse la falda..  
-no,no..espera-Derek lo miró excitado-quiero que la uses mientras te follo..-  
Stiles sonrió de lado  
El chico volvió a la cama subiéndose al regazo de Derek mientras lo besaba  
El pelinegro se puso el preservativo y lubricó la longitud y la entrada de Stiles con sus dedos rápidamente  
Derek lo miró mientras empezaba a penetrarlo  
Los gestos y maldiciones que él chico arrojaba eran imagenes perfectas y excitantes para el mayor  
-AHH..Diaahh..oh..-  
Stiles se puso a horcajadas y empezó a bajar lentamente sobre la verga de Derek  
-está tan grande..-jadeó un adolorido Stiles  
Ese comentario encendió al quarterback de inmediato  
Ya dentro del chico,Derek se levantó de la cama cargando al castaño  
Lo sostenía por las piernas y Stiles estaba sujetado con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor  
-oh..Dios..-  
Derek empezó a empujarse dentro del chico,tenía sus manos posadas en sus nalgas  
Lo embestía lenta y suavemente al principio,para luego empezar a chocar contra su punto,haciendo que el menor perdiera la cabeza  
Movía el trasero del chico de atrás hacia adelante embistiéndolo perfectamente  
-mhmm..joder..-  
El chico llevó sus piernas a los hombros del pelinegro y el más alto aceleró sus movimientos  
-AHH...MALDICIÓN..-  
El choque contra su próstata era increíblemente delicioso y obsesivo  
-oh..Dios..-  
-ah..ah..ah..-  
Los gemidos retumbaban por toda la habitación  
-montame..oh..quiero que..me montes..-  
El pelinegro volvió a sentarse en la cama  
Stiles se acomodó y se arrodilló sobre esta haciendo que Derek saliera de él  
Pronto,el pelinegro volvió a penetrarlo y el porrista empezó a cabalgarlo como todo un profesional  
Las manos del quarterback recorrían la espalda y cintura de Stiles,para finalmente posarse en sus firmes y redondos glúteos  
-joder..me encantas..-  
Los gemidos de Stiles fueron callados por un rudo e intenso beso que le propinó Derek mientras se acercaba al climax  
El pelinegro salió del porrista y se deshizo del condón,arrojandolo havia cualquier parte de la recamara  
Lo penetró a pelo y bastaron unas descontroladas y profundas embestidas para que Derek se corriera dentro de Stiles  
El chico siguió cabalgandolo y el mayor apretó sus labios,enloquecido ante tal sensación  
-Dios..me encantó-Stiles se levantó y Derek imitó su acción  
-¿tomamos una ducha rápida?-propuso el mayor  
-sí..no quiero llegar sudado y lleno de semen a la fiesta..-bromeó Stiles mordiéndose el labio  
Derek rió y le dió una nalgada  
Ambos se acercaron al baño del pelinegro  
-y..ya sabes..nada de esto a nadie-lo señaló  
-no te preocupes-el porrista le guiñó el ojo y ambos entraron al baño.


End file.
